<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Royal Cephalopod by sociopathic_fangirl_on_Drugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246475">The Royal Cephalopod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociopathic_fangirl_on_Drugs/pseuds/sociopathic_fangirl_on_Drugs'>sociopathic_fangirl_on_Drugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I was sad so I wrote this to fix it, It worked, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fuck canon i make the rules now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociopathic_fangirl_on_Drugs/pseuds/sociopathic_fangirl_on_Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short moment of reflection on Merlin's part. Arthur thinks Merlin should stop thinking so loud and cuddle him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Royal Cephalopod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Entirely self-indulgent after drowning in feels while still watching the show for the first time. Nothing belongs to me except my brain unfortunately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>Mer</i>lin.” Arthur’s changed over the years, sure, but some things never change. “MERLIN.” It sounds different. Probably because he was in the same room this time. He turns to face the man. A bit too late for Arthur’s liking by the look on his face. “Yes, <i>sire</i>?” As far as he can remember, he’s only non-sarcastically called the Royal Prat by his correct titles when Arthur was genuinely upset. He’s got standards after all. “Have you been listening to a single word I’ve said?” If anyone had told Merlin this would still be an oft-occurring conversation, he wouldn’t bat an eye. “Is something wrong?” That, however… he’d have laughed, even just a few weeks ago.</p>
<p>“No, Arthur. Just thinking is all. Promise.” Even though he’d just said nothing was wrong, Arthur’s face softens. “Come here, Merlin.” He would’ve been wary if he’d heard those words before all this happened. Now, he goes to his King. Allows Arthur to pull him in, dirt-stained rag in hand and all, and hug him. He’d wanted to since they’d finally started getting along. He’d noticed so many times when Arthur would stop himself and just awkwardly smack his arm instead. It’d gotten so bad that Gwaine made a show of enthusiastically hugging Merlin himself whenever Arthur didn’t. No one was brave enough to point out that Arthur always visibly tensed. At least not to Arthur.</p>
<p>Arthur rests his head on Merlin’s shoulder and runs a hand up and down his back. He feels like a scared animal being soothed, but it is working. “This isn’t how this is supposed to work, you know.” His brain takes a second to catch up. “Hmm?” “You’re the one who should be happy all the time, not me.” He drops the rag, though he knows Arthur will poke fun at him for it later, and just melts. Lets himself be held and relaxes into it. “If I wasn’t so busy doing chores for you, I’d be happier.” Arthur huffs. They both know he doesn’t mean it. “I have to keep you busy somehow. Otherwise you become even worse at polishing my armor.” “As if I could get any worse.” Arthur pulls away and instead holds Merlin’s head in his hands. “This will be the only time I say this, so listen carefully. You’re not entirely all that awful.” Merlin’s heart hiccups. “Try not to let that go to your head.” “I usually have to tell you that.” He feels and hears Arthur laugh and his shoulders feel lighter. Merlin smiles. Arthur brightens. “See? Much better. If I have to, I’ll lock us both in here and make awful jokes until you can’t do anything but smile.” “But then you’d be stuck here with me.” Arthur shakes his head a bit and leans forward. He presses a gentle kiss to Merlin’s forehead. “Such a small price to pay. It hardly sounds like punishment.” Arthur has most definitely changed.</p>
<p>Merlin’s stray hairs are wrangled back to where they belong, his kerchief straightened and unruffled. Arthur’s fingers find their way back to his hair. All the fixing goes to waste when he takes the time to run his fingers through the no-longer tamed strands and lightly scratch Merlin’s scalp. It’s become one of Arthur’s favorite pastimes. “Arthur…” He shushes him. “You can worry about whatever finds its way into your brain later. Relax.” Merlin finds himself being led, more like pushed forward a step at a time, toward Arthur’s bed. He’s wrangled into sitting up against Arthur’s many ridiculously soft pillows. Arthur follows behind, curling into Merlin’s side and slinging an arm <i>and a leg</i> across him. “For the beloved King of Camelot, you’re very selfish.” Arthur scoots in closer and squeezes tighter. “And a prat. Have I mentioned that?” Arthur has the audacity to laugh at him. “Not lately, no.” “I shall try and amend that, <i>sire</i>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>